Lucky
by Princess1616
Summary: Another one shotsong fic! This ones to Lucky by Hoobastank! "You're my good luck charm." InuKag


Hi! I'm posting another one-shot/song fic! This one's to the song Lucky by Hoobastank. I LOVE those guys! Of course I love Inuyasha too! Well before I get started I just want to remind you to review!!!! It makes my life a happier place to be! Well I'm getting bored with my ramblings... so you've probably been bored for quite some time now! So ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Lucky... they're owned by people much smarter and richer than me so all I have to say is POUT!!!!!!!!

"What is taking her so long?" Inuyasha demanded of the well as he sat beside it looking down. He was searching for any signs of Kagome. Suddenly she appeared at the bottom of the well. His face lit up temporarily.

"Kagome!" He exclaimed as he jumped down to help her out.

"What took you so long?" He demanded in his usual cranky tone. Kagome smiled at him, knowing he was actually really glad to see her.

"I was running around my house trying to find my hairbrush! Souta hid it on me..." Kagome grumbled the last part, knowing Inuyasha could hear her perfectly. He scowled and ran, with her on his back to the village where everyone else was waiting for them. Kagome was attacked with a giant... well as giant as he could make it, hug from Shippo.

"Hi Shippo! I have something for you!" Kagome said as she opened her backpack slowly. Shippo started bouncing up and down in anticipation and squealed in delight as Kagome pulled out a blue lollipop. He dove at it and immediately popped it in his mouth. He mumbled a 'Thank you Kagome' from behind the lollipop and sat on her bag, merrily licking his lollipop. Kagome giggled at him and went to go greet Sango and Miroku who were putting their things together so they could leave in search of more shards. As soon as they were on their way Shippo started complaining about the pain in his feet. Kagome sighed and picked up the little kitsune. Shippo was immediately silent and didn't say a word, until he got bored.

"Kagome..." he said in a whiney voice. Kagome sighed, knowing what was coming.

"Yes Shippo?" She asked, as sweet as ever.

"Are we there yet?" Shippo whined. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks.

"Shippo... If you ask that question once more throughout this entire trip I swear I will kill you." He threatened. Shippo was immediately silenced and made sure to sit on the person farthest away from Inuyasha, which was no longer Kagome. Kagome had sped up to catch up with Inuyasha, in order to talk to him about how far they would be going, and when they would be getting a rest. Inuyasha asked her nearly every five minutes if she sensed a shard anywhere.

**I knew how it felt to be another one in need of someone to show the way  
Until you saw a part of me that nobody else  
Could see and my life hasn't been the same...**

Kagome was answering him every single time, never losing her patience. She knew he didn't want to only talk about stuff related to the Shikon no Tama, but he was so shy that he refused to do so in front of the group. Inuyasha decided they would take a rest stop before anyone started bugging him about it. Kagome was very proud of him, he was actually thinking about how their bodies couldn't take as much as his could. Inuyasha immediately jumped into a tree and observed from afar as Kagome started getting ready to cook, waiting patiently for Sango and Miroku to return with firewood.

**You make me feel lucky as I can be**

**You make me feel lucky as I can be**

When the fire was started and Kagome started cooking, Inuyasha couldn't stay in the tree anymore. He jumped down and sat beside her, waiting impatiently for her to finish cooking. Kagome shook her head at him every time he asked if it was ready. She chose not to point out that he was being worse than Shippo, and just answered him every time he asked. Inuyasha knew he was annoying her, but he couldn't help it. When he was around her his stomach ruled him. He couldn't resist the tantalising scent of her cooking.

"Kagome? Is it ready now?" he asked for the thousandth time.

"Umm... Yes now it's ready Inuyasha!" Kagome said and laughed as he immediately grabbed a bowl that she had placed beside her. Kagome filled up his bowl, along with everyone else's and they all sat down to eat. After they were finished and Kagome was in the process of cleaning up she stopped right in the middle of bending to get a bowl off the ground. She stood up straight and looked around for Inuyasha, who had hopped into another tree.

"INUYASHA!" She shouted up at him to get his attention. He bent down to look at her.

"I can sense a jewel shard!" She shouted up to him. She jumped a little after the shock of him jumping down, picking her up, and running away from Sango and Miroku in the direction she pointed. Inuyasha shouted back to Sango and Miroku that they'd be right back.

"Inuyasha, why are we leaving them behind?" Kagome asked.

"They'll get in my way." Inuyasha explained. Kagome was going to just take this as her answer but was shocked when he elaborated more.

"Besides you're my good luck charm!" Inuyasha mumbled, unaware that she'd actually heard him.

"The shard is getting closer... it should be in the next clearing..." Kagome whispered in Inuyasha's ear. He nodded and sped up a bit. He skidded to a stop and bent down slightly so Kagome could get off of him. Kagome stood just behind him as he stared down at a short cat demon. Inuyasha had to try not laugh at the cat because it looked rather stupid. This really short cat demon was surrounded by a number of larger cat demons. Kagome was having more trouble not commenting on how adorable the little cat was. She ended up losing this inner battle.

"Aww! It's so CUTE!" she exclaimed. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her and decided that she was nuts.

"Cute? You, a mere human think I am CUTE?" The little cat demon shouted at her. Kagome automatically regretted her outburst.

"You will pay for disgracing me in front of my loyal followers!" the little cat threatened. He pointed at Kagome and screamed 'ATTACK' automatically his 'followers' started running at them. Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome and pulled out Tessigia.

"KAZE NO KIZU!!!!" He shouted at them. He was shocked when all but three survived his Wind Scar.

"What?" He asked in pure confusion.

**Before I couldn't get a break,  
Never had a chance to make  
The impressions I want to  
But now it falls right into place  
When I get to see your face  
Then there's nothing that I can't do... **

Kagome was a little bit worried... scratch that. She was a LOT worried! If the wind scar didn't work they were most likely in a lot of trouble. Inuyasha was still confused but settled for using his claws to tear the demons apart. He ripped through one of the cats with his nails and was surprised at the result. The cat disintegrated, leaving a pussy willow branch behind. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at it and decided to shrug it off and kill the rest of the cats. Each one left behind the same type of pussy willow branch. The leader cat was stomping around in a fit of rage.

"HOW DARE YOU DESTROY MY LOYAL FOLLOWERS!" he screamed at them.

"Loyal followers? They were only a bunch of twigs you egotistical freak!" Inuyasha shot back. He was highly surprised when a blast of demonic energy suddenly hit him. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome around the waist and pulled her to safety.

"Where did THAT come from?" Inuyasha asked the tiny cat. The cat merely smirked at him and his eyes started glowing bright yellow. The cat suddenly started shaking violently. Then out of the blue, the cat's back ripped open and a HUGE demon crawled out of the small cat skin. This demon was at least 20 feet tall, and it was covered in scales. It looked like a walking talking fish... only with teeth to rival those of a shark. The demon started chuckling madly and swatted his arm at Inuyasha, who easily dodged. The demon started randomly outstretching his hand to grab Inuyasha between attacks. He finally did grab Inuyasha and lifted him up high in the air, to about eye level. Inuyasha was disgusted by this best, partially because it was ugly, but also because it really smelled.

"Put me down you vile beast!" Inuyasha shouted at the demon, who only chuckled. The demon started squeezing his hand tight, to strangle Inuyasha. Inuyasha started gasping for breath and struggling against the demon's hold around his body. He could already tell that he had a couple of broken ribs, but he only cared about breathing at this point. Suddenly an arrow came flying past his ear and hit the demon in the nose. The demon started howling in pain but it didn't react otherwise. The arrow that should have purified this demon was immediately pulled out and tossed back at Kagome. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he caught sight of Kagome barely dodging the arrow, it only nicked her but it was deep enough to draw blood. The scent of Kagome's blood set Inuyasha off. He immediately flexed all his muscles in his body in order to slightly open the demon's grip on him. This gave him barely enough space to reach for Tessigia. Inuyasha smirked at the demon and pulled his sword out of the sheath. He sliced the demon's hand off and landed gracefully on the ground. He got into battle stance and prepared to use the Wind Scar.

"KAZE NO KIZU!!!" he bellowed at the demon. The Wind Scar immediately tore some flesh off of the demon. Obviously this demon was just as thick skinned as Ryokutsei. Inuyasha was getting bored with this demon so he decided to use the Back Lash Wave instead. He waited for the demon to collect a bunch of demonic energy, and fired the Back Lash Wave at it as soon as the energy was released. The demon was torn apart quickly and Inuyasha smiled in satisfaction at his handiwork. He stopped celebrating soon after as he remembered that Kagome was hurt. He turned to her and grabbed her arm, rather roughly and rolled her sleeve up until he could see the cut. He examined it, much to Kagome's protest, and decided she'd live, but they should get back to the village as soon as possible.

"Inuyasha, it's not that big of a deal! I mean look at you! You've got broken ribs, you were nearly suffocated and you got cut up from those little cat things! I've just got a little scratch!" Kagome protested as Inuyasha lifted her on his back.

"I'll live." He stated roughly.

"Can't have my good luck charm dying on me!" he joked as Kagome realised that she wasn't going to win this little dispute. Suddenly she realised something.

"INUYASHA! We forgot the shard!" She screamed at him. Inuyasha immediately skidded to a stop, and turned around. They made it back to the clearing in record time, and Kagome purified the jewel shard. Then they headed back to the village. Kagome insisted that they walk, because of Inuyasha's current state. He agreed only to make her stop shouting in his ear.

**You make me feel lucky as I can be... **

**You make me feel lucky as I can be...**

They were happily walking on their way back to the village just randomly chatting about everything when Kagome remembered the 'good luck charm' comment Inuyasha made.

"Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"What did you mean by I'm your good luck charm?" She asked. Inuyasha immediately blushed and looked away from her.

"Nothing." He said hurriedly.

"No really! I want to know!" Kagome insisted. Inuyasha sighed and resigned to the fact that it would probably hurt him more if he didn't tell her, then it would embarrass him if he did.

"I just meant that... if you're there I could sort of do anything... I don't really know what it means but when you're there, and I'm protecting you, I can defeat anything that's in my way to get to you..." Inuyasha explained quietly, his cheeks still burning. Now it was Kagome's turn to blush. She, however, didn't blush as much as he did.

"Really?" she asked and he nodded.

"Wow... I feel even more safe than I usually do around you now!" Kagome said happily with a smile.

"You didn't feel safe before?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"No! Of course I felt safe! It's just that now that I know that I'll know to never let anyone pull me away from you when you're in a battle!" Kagome laughed. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her.

"If I tell you to leave, you better still leave!" He told her, she shook her head.

"Nope! If I'm a good luck charm, what good would I be away from the battle?" Kagome asked lightly. Inuyasha growled at her and she only smiled sweetly.

"That's your fault!" Kagome giggled as he stared at her, mouth wide open.

"Remind me to never tell you anything ever again." Inuyasha mumbled as he quickened his pace. Kagome made a face at him, knowing that he couldn't see her and hurried to catch up with him. She brushed her hand against his and took note of his still slightly pink face. She daringly grabbed his hand and looked forward as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Inuyasha looked at her and gave her a small smile. He tightened his hand around hers and turned his head to stare ahead as well.

**No more dark days, only sun rays  
No more hard ways with you today  
  
You make me feel.... **

**You make me feel lucky as I can be...**

**You make me feel lucky as I can be...**

When they finally reached the village the rest of the group happily greeted them. Sango and Miroku were both giving each other knowing looks because Inuyasha and Kagome were still holding hands. Shippo was slightly confused by this sudden handholding demonstration from Inuyasha and Kagome.

"What happened to you two? You're all holding hands in front of us and not caring!!" Shippo pointed out. Inuyasha and Kagome both went rather red and dropped each other's hands. Miroku and Sango glared at Shippo, who was still highly confused.

"Shippo please come with us!" Miroku suddenly said and grabbed onto Shippo's tail, dragging him along behind himself and Sango. Inuyasha and Kagome were still blushing immensely, and not looking at each other. Suddenly Kagome turned to Inuyasha and cleared her throat.

"Well... THAT was awkward!" she laughed, she noticed that Inuyasha wasn't reacting what so ever to her. She walked over to him and stood by his side.

"Inuyasha?" she asked. He turned away from her. Kagome scowled at this.

"Oh come on! It wasn't that bad!" She told him. She grabbed his shoulder and tried to make him turn to face her, but he was holding his ground quite well.

"Inuyasha! This is stupid! Would you at least LOOK at me?" she pleaded with the silent hanyou, who raised his eyes to hers.

"Thank you! We're making some progress here!" Kagome laughed and forced Inuyasha to face her. Inuyasha was still rather pink, he wasn't used to showing affection in public... or at all. Kagome smiled at him and made him realise that he really was being stupid! It didn't matter that they'd been seen holding hands! He slightly smiled back and was delighted when Kagome's smile widened at the sight of his. He laughed and picked her up around the waist. This obviously startled her because she screamed. Inuyasha laughed some more and settled her on the branch that he was now standing on. They stood up in the tree together for quite some time... until Kagome's feet started to hurt and she made Inuyasha help her sit down without falling. She sat on the branch and started swinging her legs back and forth. Inuyasha chuckled at her childish behaviour and dropped down beside her, making the branch shake, scaring Kagome. Kagome nearly screamed and grabbed his arm in a death grip.

"If you're going to bring me up in a tree, would you mind NOT doing that!" Kagome pleaded as she slightly loosened her grip.

"What? You mean this?" Inuyasha asked as he shook the branch some more. Kagome screamed this time and fastened her grip even harder on his arm.

"STOP! Please Inuyasha stop! I'll fall!" Kagome pleaded with tightly shuteyes. Inuyasha stopped shaking the branch and pulled his arm free of her. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her shoulder and laughed as her grip moved from his arm to his waist. She wasn't going to let go by the looks of it so he lifted her chin up so she was looking at him.

"Don't worry Kagome. I won't shake the branch anymore. I promise." Inuyasha stated clearly, not leaving much room for questioning.

"Really?" except for that question.

"Yup!" Inuyasha said happily and rested his head on hers as she removed her arms from around his waist and settled her head on his shoulder. They sat in the tree for the rest of the night, they watched the sunset together and both of them decided that they really liked just sitting in a tree together. Inuyasha found out that sitting by himself was a lot more boring and Kagome found out that she felt just as safe in a tree as she did on the ground... just as long as Inuyasha was there.

"Kagome!!!!" Shippo suddenly screamed from on the ground. Kagome jumped at the sudden noise and Inuyasha dropped his ears flat on his head to protect them from the noise.

"We need your help! Miroku is trying to cook and he's just set fire to the food!" Shippo called up to her. Kagome sighed in exasperation; their romantic moment had been ruined. Inuyasha growled at Shippo and had half a mind to throw something at him, but the only thing he had was Kagome and he wouldn't throw her!

"I'm coming Shippo!" Kagome called down to the little kitsune, who nodded and ran off to try and help Sango save the food. Kagome eyed Inuyasha, who knew that she had to go.

"Inuyasha? Could you take me down please?" Kagome asked sweetly. Inuyasha growled once more at Shippo, who was now long gone and grabbed Kagome around the waist. He jumped to the ground and let go of her.

"Thank you!" Kagome smiled and turned to go help Sango and Shippo. Inuyasha stared at her retreating form and vowed to hurt Shippo later.

THE END!

What did you think? I'm not sure what I'm feeling about this one... I like it and all but I don't know... Whatever! All that matters is that it's up here now and you just read it... so tell me what you think! It would be really helpful for my future one-shots!!! Please review! That's all I have to say now so until my next story TTFN!!!


End file.
